1. Field
Example embodiments provide an organic compound, an organic thin film, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, or an electrophoretic display) includes multiple pairs of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an electro-optical active layer of a liquid crystal layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an electro-optical active layer of an organic emission layer.
One of paired field generating electrodes are generally connected to a switch and applied with an electrical signal, and the electro-optical active layer transforms the electrical signal to an optical signal to display an image.
The flat panel display includes a three-terminal element of a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switch. The flat panel display also includes a gate line transferring a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line transferring a data signal to be applied to a pixel electrode.
Among the thin film transistors, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including an organic semiconductor (e.g., a low molecular compound or a polymer) instead of the inorganic semiconductor (e.g., silicon (Si)) has been actively researched.
The organic thin film transistor may be shaped in a fiber or a film formed according to the organic material characteristic, thereby drawing attention as a core element for a flexible display device.
The organic thin film transistor may be manufactured using a solution process (e.g., inkjet printing), and may be more easily applied to a large area flat panel display where a deposition process has a limit.